A New Beginning
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Language and smut alert. Stephanie and Ranger have an argument. Stephanie leaves and gets some help from a Lesser Known Merry Man.


A NEW BEGINNING

BY: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

My name is Binky. I know a lot of people think of a pacifiers nickname. But when I was little an older cousin kept stealing my pacifier and the nickname stuck. Even in the Army I was the smallest recruit in our Platoon. I was chosen for the Ranger training, even in spite of my size.

They used me to get into places Ranger and the other men could not get into. Here at RangeMan I am specialized in blueprints, extractions but I am also well known for doing things under everyone's radar.

Not even Ranger knows half of what I do but he trusts me. I am not well known to the Trentonites. I am a hermit when I am in this building!

I have a bachelor's degree in mechanical engineering and a minor in Psychology. I have also been working on my psychic abilities. Especially where Stephanie Plum is concerned.

Stephanie used to be the girlfriend of Ranger. Notice I said USED to be?

Well, Stephanie is headstrong but Ranger is worse! He tried to control her one too many times.

I was in the control room on monitor duty, which I enjoy for some reason. Ranger and Stephanie got into an argument. Ranger's first mistake was to mention that he knew she had lunch with Joe Morelli at Pino's.

Stephanie was in Rhino Mode from the second Joe's name was mentioned.

"You know, Joe and I have been over for a whole year." She yelled.

"Then why were you with him?" Ranger was in full blown jealousy mode.

This fit right into Stephanie's Rhino Mode. "Mr. Jealous, I was working on one of YOUR cases! Joe went to school with YOUR skip! If you can't trust my word then I quit and you can drop dead for all I care!

I took a deep breath because I knew this was serious and Stephanie's next move was expected. She took all of her trackers out of her purse, she took off her fancy watch Ranger gave her because she suspects it to have a tracker built in. She threw them at Ranger.

Ranger's second mistake was to tell her none of the men would be allowed to help her!

What he forgets is once we are on our time he can't control us. As for me I will always help Stephanie. She is special to all us guys and to cut her off because Ranger is being a bully is just wrong!

Well, Stephanie went upstairs and packed her things and left RangeMan without another word said.

Well you would think that would be the end of the story. WRONG! I got off at 6 PM. I have never been privileged enough to get a fleet car so I was in my own personal vehicle. I didn't need one since most of my time was spent in the building plus if I did back-up partner with anyone they usually did the driving. So I always drove my own vehicle. No it was not even black!

I went to Pino's and got 2 meatball subs and an order of nachos and cheese. I also bought a 6 pack of cold beer.

I knocked on Stephanie's door. She looked through the peephole and then unlocked the door.

"Binky, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you supper so you didn't have to go out again."

"Binky, you will get into trouble."

"I am off the clock. So I am just Gregory Anthony Sessions. Ranger can't stop me on my own time. I am in my own vehicle. He has no control over me right now. Can I come in?"

Stephanie stepped aside and let him enter the apartment. They went to the kitchen and Stephanie got two plates.

"Why are you here, Binky?"

"Here to help you. You know you can't work in security for 6 months due to your signed contract with RangeMan?"

"I had forgotten that clause."

I took a bite of my sandwich and a draw of my beer to wash it down.

"I can still do bounty hunting so I will be OK."

"No! Stephanie, Vinnie is going to close the office in 2 months."  
"What?"

"Vinnie is a sick man. He has a terminal brain cancer."

"He hasn't said a word to any of us."

"You forget I enjoy monitor duty and there is audio in the Bond's Office."  
"Oh, my god!"

"Stephanie, I want to help you."

"Binky, I can't let you get fired over helping me."

"Ranger can't touch me if I place you in my other business and pay you a salary from an account that has nothing to with RangeMan. That does not violate my contract with RangeMan. I have already checked with my lawyer."

"What would I be doing?"  
"You have a business degree right?"

"Yes."

"How would you feel about learning to be an office manager for my Vet Clinic?"

"Vet Clinic?"

"I own it but my best friend is the Vet. Jasmine Riley, the current office manager gave Reggie Reynolds a month's notice because her husband is being transferred. It only pays $500 a week but if you need more I can help there."

"Binky, $500 a week is more than enough."

"Really? There is a 2 bedroom cottage on the property that goes with the job. It is fenced in and cameras monitored."

"I don't know anything about medicine."

"You will only have the paperwork to do and it is in Ewing. So you will be close but out of the reach of the Burg grapevine.

"You free tomorrow about 9 am? I am off and I will take you to meet Jasmine.

"I would like to try it. But why are you risking your job for me?"

"I'm not risking anything. I would do anything for you. I am like all the men. We love you. We love you that has nothing to do with Ranger. We are not happy with him for being Mr. Bully!

Stephanie and I watched TV and Stephanie fell asleep on the couch.

I found an afghan and covered her up. I left her a note that she would see me in the morning.

Stephanie woke up and when she read the note she went to shower and to get ready to check out this new possibility.

I knocked on Stephanie's door. I led Stephanie to my medium blue Camaro. I drove only about 4 miles outside of town and pulled up to a large compound with several kennels with both inside and outside access. There was a barn with several horses in a pasture. There was a small cottage up near the office. It was a beautiful ranch house.

I went up to the Vet Clinic and introduced Stephanie to Jasmine. Jasmine introduced her to Dr. Reggie, as he was known. Reggie made her feel welcome. I told Stephanie I would let her follow them around and be back to pick her up at lunch time.

I picked her up and asked her how she liked it. "I think I will like it. It is different but I liked helping the poor animals and I like that they treat abused animals and get them healthy enough to be adopted out."

"You ready for lunch?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Kings Pizzarama. I think it is better than Pino's..And they have meatball subs."

"My kind of restaurant."

They are seated and place their orders. I was watching her body language. She was checking out her surroundings and she liked what she saw.

I smiled at her. I have a place I want to show you before we go back to the Clinic.

"Really? What is it called."

I laughed and told her to finish her sandwich and save room for desert.

Stephanie finished the sandwich and I paid for the lunch. We get into the car and just down the street I pulled into a parking lot. Stephanie looked up at that sign. She got out of the car and just stared at the sign.

"Do you like it. Stephanie threw her arms around me.

"Thank you Binky. I honestly think I will like it here."  
I just smiled at her. The sign read "Let Them Eat Cake".

I took her inside and they had all of her favorites and I let her choose what she wanted.

"Binky, I will love this place."

"I thought so Steph."

"Shouldn't I get back to work?"

"Then you will take the job?"

"Yes, Binky, I will!"

"Since we are not RangeMan tied call me Greg."

Stephanie threw her arms around me and I wanted to kiss her so bad but I didn't dare, just yet.

"Greg, I am sure Ranger will find me this close to Trenton. But I can deal with him."

"Steph, how about I pay you for one week up front and you can start a savings or checking account here and unless he checks every bank in the state you won't find you in a hurry."

"Only if you let me pay you back."

"We will talk about that later. Let's get you back to work so you won't be late on your first full day."

Stephanie laughed a me and got back into the car. I took her back to work and I helped Dr. Reggie by cleaning out the outdoor stalls. I am sure the guys would really laugh at me for being this into animals. But I have always loved animals and used to patch up strays that would come around.

Five o'clock rolled around and we closed the clinic. Jasmine suggested we show Stephanie the cottage. We walked back to the cottage and Jasmine let us in.

"Sorry for all the boxes but I have been packing things I don't need and put them in a storage unit then it will be easier for the moving crew.

The house was cozy and Stephanie liked it because it was larger than the apartment. Stephanie thought she would like living here.

Jasmine told Stephanie that she would tell Dr. Reggie she thought we should hire her. Jasmine liked her honesty and liked some of the ideas Stephanie had for streamlining the operation functions.

I took Stephanie home and we sat down to talk.

"What do you think, Stephanie?"

"It isn't what I would have chosen for myself but I like the way they run things. It is a job I could come to care about and I won't to worry about being shot at or kidnapped every time I turn around."

"Just because I suggested it doesn't mean you have to take it."

"Greg, I honestly think I could get used to helping these poor animals."

"You are the most giving person I know and this job will give you a chance to help both the animals and their owners as well."

"You seem to know me really well."

"I have seen how you cared for all of us and how you have treated us better than people outside of RangeMan do."

"I am sorry, I never really gave you the time of day. I am surprised that I made such impression on you."

I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Stephanie, remember when I got shot a year ago?"

"Yes, I do."

"No one told you that you sit by my bedside but you wouldn't let them run you out. I fell in love with you back then. I never said anything because I had no right to even think about you. You were Ranger's girlfriend. I started to say you were his woman but I rethought it because that makes it sound dirty and you are nothing of the kind."

"Thanks, Greg. You know I thought leaving Ranger would be hard. But I am beginning to think I was using him so I didn't have to stand on my own two feet. That is wrong way to have a relationship."

"Now you can learn to stand on your own feet. Gather some more self confidence and learn just what Stephanie Plum wants for herself and not having conflicts over your own feelings to run from."

"Greg, will you be back?"

"Steph, I will if you would like me too."

"Greg, I don't even know how thank you for everything you done for me."

"About the bank account. I have checked things out and Sovereign Bank is close to the Clinic. If you need a new identity I can arrange that also."

"I am tired of running. I ran from Joe so I didn't have to commit. I ran to Ranger because he also offered things that made things seem easier but there were still strings. I used Ranger to dim the feelings for Joe. That is still running. I need to learn to stand on my own feet."

"I will gladly help you do that."

"Greg, what will happen when Ranger finds out you helped me?"

"He won't if you don't tell. Besides if he does, he does. It is my time and I will see who I want. Besides they all know I own the Clinic as a silent partner so it is my own money. He can't order me to stop because Reggie makes all those final decisions not me."

"You have helped me calm down in a wonderful way. I was afraid I would have to move back home with my parents. Now I won't and I will still be on my own. At the Clinic I won't have to worry about people breaking in or threatening me like a bounty hunter has to worry about."

"Did you see the white house next door?"

"That 2 story Colonial with the big columns?"  
"Yes, Reggie and his family lives there. Close but not close enough to snoop on you."

I think tomorrow I will pack up what I want to save then when I get ready to leave I will have Dillion use his pickup to take everything except a few things to the Good Will store donation site."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little why?"

"How would you like to go to Ewing and try some of there restaurants?"

"I would like that. Give me a feel for the town. What do you want American, Asian, Italian or Cuban, or Greek?"

"Let's stick to American."

I drove us back to Ewing and it only took a few minutes to get there. I chose The Ultimate Sammich. It was hamburger dressed with special sauce and two types of cheese along with fries. Stephanie chose a Bacon Cheeseburger on a Kaiser Roll with mushrooms and Swiss Cheese and onion rings. The food was fabulous.

"I never knew there were so many good restaurants this close by."

"If you would like I could pick you up some time when we can get our schedules together and we can try different restaurants to see which are our favorite ones."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Guess I made myself too obvious."

"That isn't what I meant, Greg. If you were asking me out on a date I was going to accept that offer."

"Then yes. I would love to have your company on a one-on-one date."

"Call me and let me know what days you are off or what days you get off early. I enjoy being with you."

"I better get you back home. You have work tomorrow." Greg grinned at her and she smiled back at him.

"Thanks to my hero I have a job to go to."

"I can only admit to being a male. I have no super powers but I will promise to respect you and your wishes."

"That will be a switch for me. Joe and Ranger both ordered me around like a 2 year old."

"I cringed every time Ranger did that. It just wasn't right. I can't believe he hasn't called you yet."

"I turned my phone off and left it at home. So if he tracks it he will think I am at home pouting."

"Smart move. What about tonight we know he slips in often."

"I have made up my mind to go to a motel tonight so I can get some decent sleep."

"Why not come to my house. I promise not to bother you?"

"I thought you lived at RangeMan?"  
"I do stay there sometimes but I have my own house not to far from RangeMan's building. It has 3 bedrooms so you are welcome."

"Can we go get some clean clothes for me and let me feed Rex?"

"Sure. It also will make it harder to find you. He wouldn't think to look for you at my house because the guys no nothing about it. It is my own retreat from the job."

"Let's go!"

We drove back to her apartment and she packed a bag and got her cosmetics. We feed Rex and changed his water and we will check on him later.

She got in her car and followed me to a ranch house in a subdivision that had a quiet reputation. We parked the cars in the garage so her car would not be spotted if one of the guys drove by. The house had a simple ADT alarm system because I had never changed it over. That way my time here could not be monitored either!

I showed her the house and it was simple but comfortable. Stephanie like the house and my version of decor. I had it done with a lot of my military memorabilia. It looked manly unlike Ranger's apartment.

I also showed her where her room was and where the guest bathroom was and where to find the towels and wash rags. I put her bags on the bed. I also told her which one was my room in case she needed me.

"Thank you, Greg so all your help."

"It is my pleasure, Steph. I hope you are comfortable here."  
"I am sure I will be." Stephanie stepped forward and give me a hug.

It felt so good. I hugged her back but I wanted to kiss her so bad but I didn't want her to think that was the reason for my helping her.

I went to my room. I showered and went to bed. I didn't sleep real well knowing the object of my affections was just a few feet away. But I didn't want to push her either. Her emotions are in shock and I want her to learn who I really was before we made that step or if it ever happened at all.

I got up early and left a note for her that I went for a run and would be back soon. I laid it on the kitchen table. Then I went on a 3 mile run. I cut it short since I knew she was there and I didn't want to be gone very long.

I came back in and this precious woman was frying bacon and fixing me some eggs. She must have guess I liked bacon since it was in the fridge. She was gorgeous! Best thing to wake up to.

She even served me! Wow! Who couldn't get used to this?

We talked while we ate and we decided that we would grill steaks on the outdoor grill for supper then she went upstairs to get ready for work. After she left I checked her phone which she left on the stand by my front door. There were 11 calls. Six of them were from Ranger. The others were her Mother, Connie and Lula. Guess she didn't tell them what she was up to. I still smiled knowing "I" knew she was alright.

I called Hector to see what the office had to say about the situation.

"Hi, Hec."  
"Hi, Binky. What is up?"

"Do you know what happened after Stephanie left?"

"Ranger has not been able to find her. He even went to her apartment and nothing is missing. Rex is still there so she will be back."

"Good then she is alright?"

"We assume so."

"I was worried because she has disappeared before."  
"Ranger is fit to be tied and in a very bad mood. You are lucky to have the day off today."

"If you hear any more let me know. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"I am sure she will be alright. You guys have taught her well."

"We can only hope she is alright."

"Catch you tomorrow, Hec."

"See you tomorrow."

Tomorrow:

I went back to work as if nothing happened. Stephanie's missing was the talk of the building. Not being one of the talkative ones I was under their radar.

Most of the men were on Stephanie's side but they also were afraid of Ranger and didn't want to lose their jobs. Lester infuriated me the most. He is always so vocal about being in love with her yet in front of the men he was the one claiming Stephanie was the one leading Ranger on. I will remember to tell Stephanie about it so she takes what he says with a whole box of salt not just a few grains!

We got word that Ranger had gotten shot. A skip fired first and Ranger shot and killed him but Ranger took one to the chest and it penetrated the vest.

Tank, Bobby, Lester and Hector all leave for the hospital.

I call the Clinic and Jasmine answers the phone. I ask to speak to Stephanie. "Hello."

"Stephanie, it is Greg. Ranger has been shot. They don't think it is life threatening but I wanted you to know."

"Thank you, Greg. Who went to the hospital?"

"Tank, Bobby, Lester and Hector."

"Then he doesn't need my help. I really didn't literally mean for him to drop dead but if I go to him that would mean giving in because of emotion and not because my feelings have changed. Do you understand how I feel?"

"Yes, I do but I just didn't want you to hear it from the news. Then you could get mad at me for withholding information."

"Greg, I am grateful you did. I just don't want you thinking I am

cold-hearted for not going to him."

"Sweetheart, I know you better than that and I also know not going is killing you right now. Don't change you for no man!"

"Thanks, Greg. Keep me posted."

Ranger was taken to surgery but it turned out not to be very bad. He had to spend the night in the hospital and Bobby stayed with him. Bobby was telling us that while he was drugged he kept crying for Stephanie. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He was hurting more mentally than physically.

I got off at 4 PM and drove over to Ewing. I met Stephanie and we went to supper. I told her the news and I could tell it was tearing her up inside but this had to be her decision and I wasn't going to do any pushing.

I enjoyed being with her, looking at her gorgeous face and I, too, wanted to punch any guy who dared give her a second look. Strangely enough I felt how Ranger must have felt these last two years not to mention the daily looks us men gave her. Oh my gosh, does that hurt a man's ego to see a stranger or friend lusting after someone you love and want for your own.

It was decided to go back to my house so none of the guys could find her to tell her about Ranger. I opened the garage door and we drove in. I had a second garage opener made for her. The overhead door repair company had my information and it was simple to get one.

We put her things on the table and I gave her the opener. I had already gave her the code for the gate and the alarm system.

I offered her a beer but she turned it down for a soda instead.

"Stephanie, are you all right?" She sat on the couch beside me.

"Yes, I am worried about him but I don't feel it is urgent for my being there."

"As long as it is YOUR decision and I didn't influence your decision."

"Greg, if I wanted to see him I would. But that doesn't change my feelings on seeing you one bit. Ranger inflicted some pretty heavy emotional damage on me. I didn't see it that way until I got away from him.

We talked for almost an hour and then it was bedtime for me. I left Stephanie watching Ghost Buster's movie. She watches that when things have upset her and I leave her to her thinking.

The alarm went off at 4:30 am and it surprised me to find Stephanie up.

"Are you alright?"

"I couldn't sleep. Part of it was worrying about Ranger but part of it was other thoughts I needed to sort out."

"Any luck in finding answers?"

"Would you be mad if I gave up my apartment and moved in here until the cottage is ready?"

"Stephanie, it would be a honor to have you. You know that!"

"I just don't want to go back there. Ranger could let himself in any time and I need time to heal without any pressure from him. Secondly, I feel safe here and I no longer feel safe there."

"Then by all means I would be honored to have you as my guest."

"There is something else that kept me up."

"What was that?"

Stephanie leaned over and kissed me of her own accord. Of course I kissed her back with all I was worth.

"Greg, thank you for all the respect you have shown me. It feels good to be respected for a change and not have any expectations but respect in return. But...I am beginning to have feelings for you and that scares me because I don't want to act on them until I am sure I am healed. I just had to be as honest with you as much as you have been with me."

Stephanie was still in my arms. I looked into her eyes. "Darling, that makes me a happy man and we will take it as slow as you need to. You take time for you to heal at your pace not mine. You have not had a man love you for the forever kind of love without qualifiers or without you changing your life to suit his. I am not that kind of man. I know you have been with Ranger intimately. I also know there will be times when we do get together that you will compare me to him. I really don't care about that. You want to know why?"

"Yes, I do want to know why."

"Because sometimes when a man with a high ego meets a woman he wants badly he is so self-centered around his own ego he forgets his partner has emotional needs also. I want to show you I value your worth not tear down you ego to feed my own. Build your self-confidence on all levels means I have accomplished my goals and your belief in yourself tells me you appreciate MY efforts in helping you achieve your goals.

"I understand what you are saying, Greg. Do you honestly think I am worth all that effort."

I looked at her. Pulled her closer and told her. "Darling, I wouldn't take a million dollars for you! You are a special person who lights up my life with just a phone call but your presence would warm an iceberg with that smile of yours. That makes you extra-ordinary and I want you to become that person in your own mind as well as mine."

I kissed her this time and we almost got carried away. "Work calls and I have to leave. Call me if you need me. I love you Stephanie."

She was still in my arms "I am falling in love with you, Greg. I just want to make sure it is true love and not a rebound reaction."

"Darling, I will wait for you as long as you need. Have a good day at work and I will see you when you get home."

"I will count on that." She kissed me and I left for work.

Stephanie went to work and she was working on organizing the files better and a policeman brought in a tiny toy poodle that had got loose or was abandoned and it was half starved to death and had a broken leg. Reggie was able to set and cast the leg.

My phone rang and it was Stephanie. "Greg, I have a huge favor to ask."

"Name it , Darling."

"Can I foster a toy poodle that came in today half starved and and has a broken leg?"

"Sure you can. The floors are all wood so messes will be easily cleaned up. What happened to it?"

"We aren't sure but the police brought it to Reggie and he set the leg but he also said it needed to be fostered so it had a better chance of adoption."

"I see and it found a soft spot in the marshmallow heart of yours."

Stephanie laughed at me. "Yes, it has."

"Bring it home and I will stop and get some things for it before I come home."

"Thank you, Greg. You are a doll."

"Only in your eyes but I thank you for taking both of us strays in."

"Darling, you are not a stray and that poodle may not be either."

"Bye, Greg. You are a doll in my eyes too."

When Stephanie gets home with the dog I had food dishes, a couple play toys, a dog bed and dog food for the dog. Oh, I forgot I got a soft side carrier to transport it in. What can I say, I love animals that is why I bought the Clinic for my friend, Reggie.

"I am home."

I went to see the new addition. This dog was in bad, bad shape!

"Reggie thinks it got out and was lost. It just needs some love and time but he thinks it will be fine. He suggested fostering so it will stay socialized and be easier to adopt."

"Is it a he or a she?"

"It is male."

"He is cute. I see why you fell for him."

"He has been in a cage all day. You have a fenced in yard so he can run free most of the time."

"Let me show you what I bought."

I showed her all the goodies I bought and she had enough nerve to laugh at me!

"Now who has a heart of marshmallow?"

"Does that make us a matched set?"

"Sure comes close."

We both laughed. Stephanie took the dog outside to potty then let him explore a little bit.

"What is his name?"

"He doesn't have one picked out yet."

"How about we wait to see his personality and see what we think then?"

"Sounds like a good idea."  
"How long do you have to foster him?"

"Reggie wants to wait until the cast comes off in about a month."

"What if we don't want to give him up?"

"We will wait and see. I have never had a dog so not sure if I can handle it or not."

"Come on where is your faith in yourself?"

"You mean I have some?"

"I have all the faith in the world in you. You will do fine and I will lay a bet right now you won't want to give him up."

"You may be right." Stephanie went to the patio door and was watching the dog and she started laughing. I joined her to see what was happening and that dog was bouncing around like a red rubber ball.

"How about Bouncer?"

"That dog is so little it couldn't be a bouncer."

"Not that kind. Look at the way it bounces around the yard."

"I see that now. Yeah, Bouncer will fit. Reggie told me to bring him to work with me so he can keep a close eye on him."

"Good we can use the carrier I got for him."

"Thank you for all you bought today. You didn't have to do that."

"If it please you then it is worth it. Besides if we keep him then we will get some good out of it too."

"True. That is so sweet though."

Stephanie turns and kisses me. "You do that very often and I will be the one who gets spoiled."

She chuckles and kisses me again. This time it was far more intense.

"I better get supper started."

"Chicken." We both laughed.

The time has come to move Stephanie's things out of her apartment and I had a friend with a box truck help me move the few things she was going to keep. We boxed up the dishes, what there was of them, she packed what clothes were left and all of Rex's belongings and a few personal mementos.

We went down to give Dillion the key and told him if anybody asked that she left no forwarding address. Stephanie also added "Please don't tell any RangeMan anything." Dillion told her "I didn't see you leave so I know nothing. I am going to miss the excitement you bring to us. But I am glad you will be safer where ever you are going. I also appreciate the 12 pack of beer. Thanks." Dillion gave her a big hug.

We pulled out of the parking lot just as a black SUV was coming down the street. We double checked for a tail but found none. We went to a garage my friend had and we put her things in the loft. Everything possible was put into totes for safety and we wrapped her mattress and box springs in plastic sheeting to keep it clean.

We went to my house and I noticed Stephanie's mood had changed. I handed her a soda. "Are you alright?"

"I spent a lot of good times in that apartment. Yet I have had some major scares there too. Sorry I was reliving Ranger getting shot there. Maybe eventually it won't cause me nightmares."

I put my arms around her and held her close. "Memories will always be there. It is how you handle them that matters."

Stephanie laid her head on my shoulder and I let her cry. It was important for her to get all the emotion out and to know I was still right by her side. She cried herself to sleep. I carried her upstairs and put her in bed with her clothes on so she would know I did not make any unwelcome advances to her. I want her to come to me not for me to see what her clothes hides against her will.

Since tomorrow is Saturday neither her nor I have to work. I made sausage gravy, biscuits and hash-browns for breakfast. The smell of that and coffee woke her up. I also had fed Bouncer and let him out in the back yard. Bouncer never made any messes nor did he use the puppy pad I put on the bathroom floor. Good Dog!

Stephanie came down all tussled looking gorgeous even in crumpled clothes.

"Sorry I went to sleep on you."

"It was no problem. You needed that cry. I hope it helped."

"Actually it did. I am ready to move on."

"I am glad you are sorting things out."

"I need to talk to you, Greg."

"Sit down and eat your breakfast then we will talk."

We ate breakfast and cleared the table. We took our second cup out to the patio and watched Bouncer playing in the yard."

"Greg, once I get moved into the cottage. I would like to go see Ranger and put him and what I thought was a relationship in my past. I don't want to take baggage with me."

"If that is what you want to do."

"I don't want him knowing where I am, what I am doing or who I am seeing."

"Stephanie, I am not ashamed of seeing you."

"I am not ashamed of you either. My reasoning is you have to work for him and he would not take kindly to either of us keeping it a secret when he has tried so hard to find me. But for me it is dealing with things and to stop running from them."

"Stephanie you do know don't you that all of us with Military Ops experiences are millionaires in reality."

"I knew Ranger was but not the other guys."

"Sweety my net worth is 5 million dollars."

Stephanie looked like I hit her with a sledge hammer.

"Then you won't get hurt if he fires you?"

"I could care less if he does. Sure I enjoy my work but I don't work for the money I work so I don't sit around and do nothing."

" I am in shock. I never knew the guys were that rich."

"Now you see why your behavior around them surprises them so much. Most people would try to take advantage of them."

"I would have never done that even if I knew."

"You do what YOU feel is right for YOU. Then you and I will figure out what is best for US."

"You are too good to me."

"Now you are beginning to see how much I think you are worth as a person. Your caring heart is priceless to someone who has seen so much tragedy in my life. You help ground me and help me realize I am still a good person."

"Well, Darling, I think you are priceless also. I am not used to this much respect."

"We are both learning. Most of the women I have known keep trying to get material things. I am not that type of man. I had one serious relationship back after I got out of the Army and I loved her so much. But one of my buddies told me one night that she was talking to a girl he knew and all she talked about was how big of a house she was going to get me buy. She wanted a swimming pool and a bunch of everything else. I don't want that type of person. Where is the communication and joint decisions? Where is the caring about what I want?"

"Greg, I hope you don't think your money matters to me?"

"No, you have proven you don't care about the money but about what will please me. I love you caring nature but most of all I love how you treat people. You give respect when most people turn their backs."

"You are very special in my book too. You did not try to get me to go back to Ranger. You knew our past and yet you cared enough to give me time to sort things out for myself without putting your own opinions in the mix which would have confused me more. No, your money doesn't interest me. That is yours. I just want to work and earn my own way. I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

"Do you think having you here is a burden on me?"

"I did at first because of the secrecy and the fear of you losing your job but when you went out of your way to find me a job, which I have learned to love, then I saw it as friendship and compassion."

"I told you out front that I was in love with you."

"I know you did. I didn't see how you could because I knew so little about you. But you are so open. I don't need to know about your missions if you don't want to revisit them. They made you the man you are and you are still very open and compassionate yourself. So I think we make a good pair. Would that fit into your plans?"

"As long as you plan on sticking around and being my friend yes it does."

"What if I want more some time like marriage and children?"

"Sweetheart, you name the day and I would be honored to be your groom."

Stephanie smiled at me. "We aren't ready for that yet but I would like to think we could handle being exclusive with each other."

"I will be glad to call you my girlfriend. That is a big honor for me and a dream I never once thought would ever happen to me."

"Then you under-estimate yourself. Hmm, guess I will have to work on that for you."

"Work away, my love."

"What plans do you have for today?"

"I didn't make any. What do you have in mind."

"How about a trip upstairs just the two of us? If I am not being too forward."

"Best offer I have had today or any other day."

Stephanie got up and took my hand and we went upstairs to my bedroom and when we closed the door it felt so real and so awesome to know she wanted me for me!

We shucked out clothes on the way to the bed. I was in awe of how gorgeous she was.

We laid down and looked at each other.

"Darling, are you sure?"

"Yes."

I reached for her and she met me in the middle and when our lips touched it was like a fire raging out of control. We explored each other's bodies with soft touches. I sucked on her breast and she responded by letting out a moan. "I need you, Greg."

I moved between her legs and gave her oral sex and it didn't take long for her to climax. Since women can climax more often than men I continued to make love to her body.

Then she had me lay down and she made love to my dick. Oh my god what that woman can do with her mouth. Not to mention how her hands made my balls feel. But to have her suck on my balls almost sent me into the stratosphere! I couldn't hold out very long. I laid her on her back and entered her gently. I started a slow gentle rhythm and enjoyed kissing her at the same time. But then it got very heated and my body and hers made its own rhythm. We both exploded together and it was mind blowing for me. I leaned down to kiss her and she thanked me. Thanked me for doing what I have wanted for years.

"Can you imagine how mind boggling that was to a man who had not had sex with a woman for almost 10 years. I wasn't a virgin but I didn't take sex lightly either."

We laid together and cuddled for a long time. I was in heaven to say the least. But I wasn't ready for what she said next.

"Darling, I have never been so satisfied in my life."

"I am glad I could please you."  
"Please me hell! That was amazing!"

"Then you are not sorry we did it?" I was also afraid of the answer.

"No, I am not. I hope I didn't disappoint you."

"Honey, no way. I love what having you does to my body and soul. It was fabulous."

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Any night you want you can share my bed."

I had my arms around her and was teasing her right nipple with my finger and she informed me if I kept it up there wouldn't be much sleeping that night. Hmm, threats or promises? Of course I kept it up and even sucked on it some more and yeah very little sleep for us but gosh was it ever worth every minute of sleep I lost.

We both slept in and of course we had a morning pick me up then had a joint shower which lead to another round.

We went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

All we could do was smile at each other. We were both so happy.

Stephanie was the first to broach the subject I was afraid to ask her.

"Are you sorry?"

"Darling, never! It was fantastic."

"I feel the same way. But you said something that has stuck in my mind."

"Ask away."

"You said you had not had sex in 10 years? Why?"

I am sure I blushed beet red. "Because I have to care about a woman to want to have sex with her. After the incident years back I no longer trusted any woman. I thought they were just after my money. Most of them didn't know I had it but I had convinced myself that is all they wanted and I wouldn't even give them a chance."

"That is so wrong, Greg."

"I was never one the girls chased in the first place so I was a loner. I am just not one for using women for my own benefit."

"But yet you are such a gentle man who wouldn't want a man who treated them like a queen?"

"Guess I need some self-esteem myself in that area."

"Then we, together, will work on our personal issues and make each other a better person."

"I love you, Stephanie."

"I love you too. I can't believe how much being with you has healed me in just a few days. I can think about Ranger and the breath taking hurt is gone. I feel safe with you. I know you love me and there are no doubts in this love."

"I am glad you feel this way. I hope there never comes a day when you doubt it."

Stephanie walked over to me and sat on my lap. "Greg, what are our plans for today?" Then she kissed me and I lost my train of thought. Finally I forced myself back into thinking straight.

"I don't have any plans because I didn't know what you had planned."

"Well, why don't we go shopping for paint and wallpaper samples for my new home?"

"I would like that. You will be moving in before long."

"Will you come visit me?"

"Every night when I get off unless I get stuck on the overnight shift."

I kissed her this time and for once in my life I understood Ranger's obsession of touching her. I craved the simplest touch of her.

We decided to go shopping and to eat lunch at another restaurant in Ewing we had never tried. That alone was getting to be fun. We discussed each color selection and chose 4 different kinds of wallpaper.

We spent the rest of the day just enjoying being together. We took a walk in a park, we sat at a picnic table and ate our bought lunch. We opened up to each other about out hopes, dreams and even our fantasies. Surprising to both of us we were both on the same page. It felt so fantastic to have someone who wanted the same thing I did.

Night time rolled around and we were on the patio watching Bouncer play in the yard. When I brought up a subject we had never discussed before.

"Stephanie, I need to ask you something. It is about Religion."  
"Go ahead, Darling."

"I am strong catholic and I attend Mass every Sunday. Would you attend the Catholic church in Ewing with me tomorrow?"

"Of course I would. Getting back into church can only help me. I definitely didn't go when I was bounty hunting because I felt to dirty for even confessions."

"That is not the way God works."  
"I know but that was the excuse I made myself believe."

"The church in Ewing is called The Church of the Good Gospel. I suggest that one since it will keep you out of the Burg grapevine."

"I will be honored to be seen with you. I am sure someone will recognize me and the Burg will find out. But I DON'T CARE!"

We ended our day with supper and a couple bedtime romps and fell asleep in each others arms.

Two weeks have passed and it is moving time for Stephanie. We have painted two of the rooms and wallpapered one. Reggie and I help her move her things into the cottage. By the end of the day it was livable. Even Bouncer had a fenced in yard there too. We had become attached to Bouncer and he was scheduled for X-Rays next week. Hopefully the cast will come off.

When the time came for me to leave. I did not want to let go of her.

I kissed her at the door and told her "I hate to leave you. I am used to having you all night long."

"Then stay and Christen the house."

"I can't I have to go to work tomorrow and my clothes and gun are back at the house."

"Alright." She sounded so disappointed.

"How about I go home get the things I need and come back then we will Christen the house?"

"You are going to spoil me, you know?"

"Yes, but what fun we will have doing it."

"I would like that but it is your decision. Don't do it because I was pouting like a little girl who was told "NO you can't have that."

"Darling, I will do it because I am greedy and want all of you all of the time."

"I like your reason better." Her smiled made me melt.

I went back to the house and brought my clothes and my weapon and was back within 30 minutes.

6 months have passed:

Ranger still has not found her but he is worse than a grouchy bear. Luckily I am not one of the out front Merry Men because they have to deal with him more than I do.

It is time for Stephanie's birthday and I have gotten her two presents. I got her an open heart necklace. Then later in the day I intend to propose to her. I got her a beautiful wedding set done in rose gold and I also bought my wedding band done in the same rose gold. It is very distinctive. You look at it and it makes me smile. I hope she will say "Yes" and that she will like it.

Stephanie and I have grown very close and we talk a lot to each other about things that irritates us and we both decide how to handle situations. One thing Stephanie wants to do it face Ranger. She still is worried he will fire me but I don't think he can. I have broken none of RangeMan's rules.

Stephanie has turned out to be a good will ambassador for Reggie's Clinic. The customers love her and she is good with all the pets Reggie sees. Stephanie even helped Reggie deliver a litter of pups the other day. She was so excited it was fun watching her tell me what happened.

I took Stephanie to The Capitol Restaurant. We had steaks and onion rings and mozzarella sticks. We enjoyed our meals and we were savoring our deserts when I took her hand from across the table.

I walked over to her chair and knelt in front of her. "Stephanie, you know I love you with all my heart. Will you give me the greatest honor by becoming my wife in marriage?"

She was in shock. I opened the ring box and her eyes got huge. "Yes, Greg, I will marry you."

I put the ring on her finger and pulled her to her feet and kissed her.

Henry, the waiter, came up and set a plate at her place at the table. It was a warm piece of pineapple upside cake with whipped cream with a scoop of ice cream on the side.

"Oh, Greg! I could kiss you. You knew it was my favorite and I haven't had it in a long time."

"I had the chef to make it especially for you. We will take the rest of it home with us."

"You caught me off guard."

"Why, it is your birthday after all!"

Stephanie looked at her sparkling ring and she smiled. "I know but I didn't expect all this."

"I have told you many times I am selfish. I am just making sure no one steals you away from me."

"Darling, I would want no other woman after having you. You are truly my soul mate. But most of all you are the only man I ever felt sure of enough to commit to."

"You ready to go home?"

"Yes. As long as you are my final desert."

"You have got me, Sweetheart."

We went home to celebrate and we didn't need alcohol to do it with. But the alarm still disturbed our celebration. We both got up and got ready for work.

I received a call from Reggie later that morning. "Congratulations. I have never seen Stephanie this happy. That is a gorgeous ring and even the customers noticed her new smile."

"Thanks, Reggie. I am the luckiest man alive. Thanks for calling."

I made a mistake because Hector came in when Reggie first called. The phone was on speaker. Of course he wanted to know what was going on. So I told him I got engaged last night.

"I didn't even know you had a girlfriend."

"I have known her a couple years."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes, but until I get her permission I can't tell you who it is."

"Why the secrecy?"

"It has to be this way until I get her permission."

"Pussy whipped already?"

"No it is complicated that is all."

I knew the rumor mill would erupt to full blown because it makes the Burg grapevine look like grade school stuff. Sure enough everyone wanted to know who it was. I still refused to tell without her permission.

I went to Pino's for lunch and called Stephanie from my car.

"Stephanie. I made a mistake today that may cause us some trouble."

"What could cause us trouble, Darling?"

"Hector overheard a conversation with Reggie congratulating me. Hector wanted to know who it was and I refused to tell him without your permission."

"We both knew sooner or later they would find out."

"How do you want to deal with it?"

"Let me talk to Tank and I will call you back."

"Be careful. I will do whatever you decide."

Stephanie called Tank's cellphone. "Yo!"

"Tank, it is Stephanie."

"Where are you!"

"Tank, don't yell at me. You know I left after a fight with Ranger and I chose to not return any calls. You are obligated to obey him. I was not."

Tank dropped the anger sound from his tone. "Stephanie, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. I am working close by and I am finally happy. But I need a favor."

"Name it, Baby Girl."

"I need you to call a meeting of the boys tomorrow and don't tell Ranger what it is about."

"What is it about?"

"I need to announce my engagement."  
"Engagement?"

"Yes, but the catch is...it is to a RangeMan."

"You mean one of our own knew were you were all along?"

"Yes, But he never once used anything belonging to RangeMan or did anything on company time."

"Ranger will hit the ceiling. It is his fault so tough shit! He ordered me around like a two year old. I have found true happiness."

"I will end up on the mats for this stunt."

"I don't want that. So forget it, Tank."

"How did this RangeMan help you?"

" I stayed at his place. I got a new phone that you guys can't trace. He helped me start a bank account out of town. He got me a new job that I have come to love. I don't get threatened any more but most of all he listens to my ideas and has enough courage to tell me I am wrong but makes me listen to his views and then we compromise before I do it again."

"You won't tell me who it is will you?"

"Not until tomorrow. Who will be on the desk tomorrow?"

"Let me look. It will Hal. I will tell him to expect you."

"NO! The gossip mill would have a field day. Just tell him a friend will be dropping by and he is to give that person permission to enter."

"You are really asking for trouble, Baby Girl."

"Please, Tank this is important to me. I need to get this over with so I can marry my fiancee without this baggage hanging over my head."

"When is the wedding set for?"  
"We haven't set it yet. He only asked me last night."

"OK. 9 am OK?"

"I will be there. Thanks, Tank."

"Stephanie? When this is over can you and I start talking again?"

"Yes, Tank. I would like that I have missed you."

"Good. I have missed you and I think we showed you how to hide in plain sight too well."

"You did a good job. How's Lula?"

"I don't know we broke up and basically for the same reason as you and Ranger did. She gave me too many orders and not enough requests."

"Has Vinnie closed the Bonds Office yet?"

"No, why would he do that?"

"He has a brain cancer."  
"Do what? When did you hear that?"

"Right after I left. They only gave him two months so guess they found something to help him."

"You serious?"

"I talked to his doctor and yes he does have cancer."

"Can I tell Ranger that?"

"Just don't tell him who told you."

"This is going to hurt RangeMan big time!"

"Call Dr. Fesbender and he will tell you it is true."

"My god! I am floored, Baby Girl."

"I didn't mean to withhold information from you."

"You amaze me how you stumble onto these things."

"Tank, after the meeting would you like to join me and my fiancee for lunch at Pino's for old time sake."

"Yes, I would. This man has to be something to have snagged you."

"He is the last person you would expect but in my book he is the best man I ever hoped to find. That and I don't have to fight every woman under the sun for coveting my man."

"You have my interest piqued."

"Tomorrow all will be revealed. And Tank, tell Ranger...never mind I will tell Ranger myself."  
"Sounds like Bobby better have his bag ready."

"Hope it won't come to that. See you tomorrow, Tank and thank you."

Stephanie calls me back and tells me that there will be a meeting at 9 am and I am expected to be there. She is going to face Ranger. Not by herself she is not!

The next day Ranger is pacing up and down his office because Tank wouldn't tell him what the meeting was about. Since it was a normal time for their morning meeting Ranger was at the head of the table. Conducting the meeting.

I walked into the lobby and Hal about fell out of his chair and his mouth was wide open in surprise. "You are the friend Tank is expecting?"

"Yes. I came to announce my engagement to one of your own."  
"Do what! Are you serious?"  
I extended my left hand and asked "Does this look serious enough to you?"" Hal flopped back into his seat.

"Who is it?"

"I will let the guys fill you in soon enough. I need to get upstairs. Conference Room Two or Three?"

"Two."

Stephanie entered the stairway and walked up one flight. She hesitated for just a few seconds then quietly opened the door and stepped in.

I was the closest one to the door on purpose. I pulled out her chair and no one seemed to notice her. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it.

Ranger finished up his instructions for the day and as always he asks. "Has anyone else have something to say."

Stephanie stood up and said "I do."

I have heard funeral noisier than that room was!

"Babe."

Stephanie stood by my chair and started her speech. "As you know, Ranger and I broke up close to 8 months ago. Since this is HIS company I did not bother any of you because HE told ME that he would FIRE any of you who tried to help me. But one of your OWN men had enough balls to disobey him. He chose to check on me, to give me a save haven from all the tracking and bullying that would have happened."

Ranger started to interrupt her.

"Sit down and shut up, Ranger! You gave me enough orders to last a lifetime!"

Ranger did like Hal did and flopped into his chair. He had never seen this assertive side of Stephanie before.

"You always told me what to do. Your rarely asked me politely. You and Joe must have been cut from the same male egotistical cloth."

There was a gasp from the men and Ranger's face was showing rage. Tough to be him!

Stephanie continued her speech. "I left because I wanted to seen for my worth. I didn't find it here. But one man out of this whole company saw my worth and had the audacity to buck the great Ranger Manoso!"

"This man made sure I had a place to stay where I couldn't be found. This man has gently, mind you Ranger, GENTLY taught me to believe in myself. This man found me another job in a totally different field than I had ever considered. I love that job. I am office manager of a Vet Clinic. I most do paperwork but I also can gets hands on to treating sick animals."

"Now for the reason I am here. Last night MY MAN asked me to marry him and I told him I would." Stephanie extended her left hand to prove her statement was true. MY man has continued to work for you without violating your orders, Ranger. None of you noticed the change in his mannerisms. What kind of observant assholes are you any way?"

Ranger started to say something but Stephanie stopped him. "You have no claims on me Ranger you never did. You strung me along like a puppet on a string. Sure you protected my physical body but you destroyed the core of my being by always trying to one-up any decision I ever made. Well your macho attitude cost you my love! I will leave now but you better stop looking for me, stop wasting your time and money because your money didn't buy you happiness nor did it keep my love from find true love. Sorry to have interrupted you meeting but before the Burg grapevine found out I wanted you to hear it from me. Good bye, Ranger and I apologize for my last statement to you. I do not want you to drop dead. I want no harm to come to you. You counted on my showing up when you got shot. My advice to you is "Don't get shot because I won't be here to worry about you. My life belongs to Greg now and as soon as we can arrange it I guarantee you it will be permanent!"

Stephanie turned to me and said. "Darling, I am sorry to cause you this much hurt at work but in order to be your wife I needed to prove to you and myself that I was truly over "IT". He is a robot without true human feelings so I thank you for saving me and making me see what true love really is. Bye, guys."

Stephanie turned to leave and I stopped her. "If you want to fire me Ranger be my guest. She is worth more than a dozen RangeMan's to me. I will take you home now Sweetheart."

We got to the door and Ranger's words stopped us. We both turned to him and he said. "I was angry when we last spoke. I did not mean anything I said. But since you have fallen for Binky. You are welcome in this building any time you need to see him."

"Thank you, Ranger. I accept your apology but I have no business left here so I will see my soon to be husband at home there is no need for me to be here."

Lester of all people spoke up "Stephanie, why are you punishing us because my stupid idiot cousin wanted to be macho?"

"Because, Lester, did any of you ever really try to trail me? I doubt it! Then you guys didn't care for me either. I was someone to stroke your egos and

to try to out do each other to get close to me. You call that love? Did anyone else buck "IT's" orders? No you did not! Then all I can tell you guys is if you ever want a woman to love you then you need to realize that being a BULLY will not make us love you. Military life is nice for your business but you HAVE to leave it at the office when you go home. Didn't you ever wonder why I called him Ranger all the time and very rarely called him Carlos? Because he no longer knows who Carlos is and won't take the time to find out. You can call him Binky if you like but my names for him is Greg, Darling or Sweetheart. Does that sound like the military way to you? Hell no but it is that softer side that won my heart. Bye guys."

We walked out the door and in the garage she told me the rest of her plan. We would meet Tank at Pino's for old times sake. I agreed with her and we head to Pino's.

What we were not privy to was the conversations after we left. The grapevine filled me in later. Seems as if the guys laid into Ranger for letting it get this far and over half of the men wanted to schedule mat time with him. He is going to be one sore dude when they are done.

We went to Pino's and the first person we ran into was Joe Morelli. I thought oh no she will be in Rhino Mode after everything she said at RangeMan.

Joe came up to us and asked her in a snotty attitude where she had been.

Stephanie looked him straight in the eye and told him. "It is none of your damn business where I have been or what I have been doing. I got rid of you BEFORE I left Ranger. So you have no say so over my life. Move along Joe and forget you ever met me. Because I have no use for you cheating whoring ways and the laugh is on you because I did quit bounty hunting and you still aren't my choice for a husband so stick it in your ass and leave me alone."

Joe stood there like a statue when Tank came up behind him. "You heard her move out and don't come back."

Joe turned and was embarrassed to see everyone staring and taking cell phone pictures of the incident.

Tank sat down and congratulated us. "You told me on the phone I wouldn't ever figure out who you had picked. You were right I did not see this one coming. You are also right in that I never did ask who put that smile on your face, Greg. I apologize to you for being that insensitive."

"Not a problem, Tank. Do I still have a job?"

"Yes, you do. Baby Girl, I have never seen anyone put Ranger or Carlos in his place like you did. I am proud to call you my sister."

"Thanks, Tank. I don't blame you for not bucking up against him."

"I am guilty of not doing enough to protect you."

"When I quit bounty hunting all of the troubles stopped so I have no intention of going back to it."

"I did tell Ranger about Vinnie but he didn't believe me until Hector hacked his medical records. The doctor is only giving him weeks. I did tell Connie so she can find something else. She didn't know it either. He had told no one. How did you find out?"

"I found out for her. The day the argument happened I was on monitor duty and I heard him talking to the doctor and the doctor told him it was terminal and he may only have 2 months to live. They did some radiation and it shrank for awhile but it came back far more aggressively. Luckily there was audio in the Bond's Office or I wouldn't have known either. Then I got busy helping, Steph and I forgot to tell Ranger."

"This will hit us hard and may cause lay-offs. Luckily for you, Binky, you are one of the few who enjoys monitor duty since it will be cut back to only civilian clients until Ranger can work something out with someone else."

Tank I will give you my new phone number. Will you contact my father and have him call me? If he is still speaking to me I would like him to walk me down the aisle."

"I will talk to him. If he can't or won't I would like to do that for you."

"What will Ranger say?"

"He will have no say in it! This is my life too and he can not control who my friends are or what I choose to do."

"Thanks Tank."

Our orders came then all of a sudden we were surrounded by RangeMen.

"Can we join you, Stephanie?"

"Ask my fiancee."

"Sure guys have a seat. Lester keep your hands to yourself!"

Lester laughed and said he promised he would.

They all tried to talk at once just to get a piece of Stephanie's time. I just sat back and watched them. They loved her even though she set them straight earlier. I understood their need to be close to her. I felt the same way. She has a magnetic personality. They all apologized to her. They all told her what they had tried to find her. She listened to them for a few minutes then she asked them."

Guys, why is it that none of you checked with Greg? None of you asked him if he knew where I was? Which means two things in my mind. One is you don't consider him a real member of your team and Two you thought so little of him that you didn't think he would know anything. Both reasons pisses me off."

"Down, Sweetheart. They didn't mean to hurt my feelings. I told you I was quiet. They tend to forget I am even there."

"Yes, but Darling, you are one of them just as much as the field teams are. There is no excuse if you are trying to find something or someone to not check every source."

"We are all guilty of not asking him." said Bobby.

Lester spouted off. "I still don't know how you managed to get to her when we couldn't."

"Easy, I knocked on her door with supper."

"That simple?" Lester asked.

"Yes, then I let her talk, cry and actually listen to her side and not make any judgments just let her see things her way then talk it out with her. She is smarter than you guys give her credit for."

"Wifey, are you willing to be friends with us again?" Manny asked.

"Yes, Manny, I will be your friend but I won't be your Wifey any more because Greg will be my only husband."

"I am going to miss calling you that. It always made me feel good."

"I know I counted on that also but it is not fair to Greg to have to share that title with any other man."

"Sweetheart, I will let him call you that since it helps him but the rest of you I will not share."

"Thank you, Binky. She always makes me feel human."

"I know what you mean. So you can share the title with me."

The men ate and got ready to go back to work. They all gave her hugs and told her they were glad she was OK. But at no time did anyone asked where she lived or for her phone number. Maybe they are still giving her space or maybe they were waiting on her to offer. She didn't tell them or give them her number. That said a lot to me. She was far more hurt than even I knew. That means I need to love her more and we will get past that eventually.

Two months after the meeting:

We chose a Friday wedding to get a start on the week-end. We chose to hold the wedding in the church in Ewing. The Merry Men got contract workers to fill in so they could all be at the wedding.

I was at the front of the church by the alter. When those back doors opened and both Frank and Tank were escorting my bride towards me I thought I would faint. She was so gorgeous in her ivory beaded gown and she had a small train. She also wore a white veil and carried a bouquet of red roses. She took my breath away.

The Priest would recite the words and we would repeat them back to each other and when he pronounced us Man and Wife, I kissed her and knew she was really mine now.

When we turned around to walk back up the aisle we both saw a flash of black going out the door. We both knew it was Ranger. I squeezed her hand and she looked over at me and said "I love only you." "I love you, too." There was no doubts that we would make it work.

A/N: I may update this at a later date if I get enough requests for it.


End file.
